plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 38
|Flag = Four |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Don't let the zombies trample the flowers |before = Modern Day - Day 37 |after = Modern Day - Day 39}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Modern Day - Day 38 was the 38th day of Modern Day. The player must prevent the zombies from trampling the flowers. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty The flowers are on the first column, which may seem harmless, but is constantly in danger of being stepped on. Many Prospector Zombies come in during the flags to fly backwards to cross the flowers. In addition, there are Pterodactyls ready to get some tough zombies like Jurassic Fossilhead to the back. Finally, there are All-Star Zombies and a supply of Super-Fan Imps to ruin deep defenses and potentially cross the flowers. Ice plants are highly recommended to use. In addition, Blover can counter Prospectors, flying Super-Fan Imps, and Balloon Zombies. Waves 5 2 |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note3 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |special3 = 1 3 5 |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = Second flag |zombie7 = , |zombie8 = , |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = Third flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 3 3 |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 1 2 3 3 4 5 5 2 2 4 4 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 - Jurassic Nanotechnology :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Gold Bloom **Blover **Primal Wall-nut **Puff-shroom **Winter Melon **Shrinking Violet *When the level starts, use Gold Bloom and plant Primal Sunflowers as many as you can to earn enough sun. *Plant Puff-shrooms and Primal Wall-nut to deal with the first few zombies. It is recommended to plant Primal Wall-nuts at the ninth column (closest to the zombie camp). *When three pterodactyls appear, block zombies in the first, third, fifth lanes with Primal Wall-nuts. Those reptiles cannot carry any zombies in the ninth column. *Plant a Winter Melon at the proper lane to vanish Prospector Zombie's ability. If some of them are out of your Winter Melon's range, use Blover to blow them away when they are airborne. *Use Shrinking Violet frequently. Shrunken zombies cannot be carried by pterodactyls. *If the pterodactyls leave your lawn, they will never return. So you don't have to maintain your defense line at the forefront anymore. *Plant sufficient Winter Melons to counter Prospector Zombies. Beware the next attack. *After the third flag triggers, An All-Star Zombie will assault your lawn, kicking Super-Fan Imps in front of him over your defense line. Block him with Primal Wall-nuts or Puff-shrooms, and blow the Imps with Blover. *If they made their landing, Super-Fan Imps will instantly activate their suicide attacks instead of trampling the flowers. So even though you failed to blow them away, don't be discouraged. *Use Shrinking Violet where a horde zombies are. Plant Puff-shrooms steadily to stop All-Star Zombies and support your Winter Melons. *When the final flag triggers, two All-Star Zombies will appear. Block them properly before they damage your Winter Melons. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Moonflower **Grimrose **Dusk Lobber **Primal Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb **Endurian **(Optional) Garlic *Plant your Moonflowers in a zigzag fashion, with the Moonflower planted in the third column, first row; then another one in fourth column, second row; third column, third row; fourth column, four row; third column, fifth row. *Grimroses are recommended to be planted at the fifth column, which should be at the rightmost side of Moonflower's aura-field. These would be your main attacking plant for zombies carried by Pterodactyls or Prospector Zombies jumping to the first column. *Endurian the first column whenever a zombie reaches there. The logic would be: as Grimrose's recharge time is slow, plant Endurians to stop zombies from trampling the flowers, and if the zombie could be killed by the Endurian, then there's no need for the Grimrose to be planted, hence saving the Grimrose for harder-to-kill zombies (such as the Jurassic Fossilhead). However, it is still recommended to fill the first column with Endurians. *The Primal Wall-nut is mainly used to stop All-Star Zombies. *Cherry bomb is recommended on the first flag, so the Pterodactyls would have no target to pick up. However, this would leave one Pterodactyl lane still vulnerable. So that is probably where the Endurian-Grimrose combo comes in play. Also, bomb the two All-Star Zombies at the same time on the last flag. *Fill the rest of Moonflower's aura-field with Dusk Lobbers. They can take care of everything else. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Cherry Bomb **Primal Potato Mine **Chard Guard **Blover **Shadow-shroom **Chili Bean *Plant Sun-shrooms in the second and third column, Chard Guards in the first column fastest as you can, you can plant in the fourth column if they come close *When the zombies coming, plant a Primal Potato Mine in the seccond row and a Shadow-shroomin the fifth row *Use combo Chard Guard + Blover to kill any zombies that arrived in the first column *Shadow-shroom and Chili Bean used to kill strong zombies *If there are too many zombies, use Cherry Bomb to destroy them, especially All-star zombies Gallery Nick Archer MD - Day 38.png|By Screenshot (192).png|By MD 38.png|Done by . Celery Stalker is vital in this strategy. MD38.png|By Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 38's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)